Large corporations have Information Technology (IT) departments that utilize multiple IT applications and systems to support various business operations, such as order entry, provisioning, billing, and activation. Although these applications and systems perform specialized support functions to achieve various business needs without having to rely on external vendors, current systems and methods are often time-consuming and costly especially in situations where a new product is being launched. For example, flowing an order for a new product typically involves establishing attributes and interface definitions between the two or more applications and systems, as well as defining flow for all the applications and systems. Because each application and system typically involves generating separate data elements, building validations, creating graphical user interfaces, and building business logic, even a simple change to an existing product (e.g., adding an attribute to that order) tends to lengthen the release cycle of the product. Inconsistencies and defects in production often result as well. Current systems and methods do not provide a comprehensive and efficient way to provide a unified messaging and modeling infrastructure (UMMI) for IT applications and systems across a platform of specialized support tools and processes.